


You Were My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine...

by SinnamonorCinnamonroll



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: All The Ships, Brenresa, Multi, Tomgally, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonorCinnamonroll/pseuds/SinnamonorCinnamonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomas, Teresa and Minho find out something life changing about their partners... Will they be able to fix this problem, or face the loss of the only people they think are left</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be separate stories, so please keep that in mind. Minewt, Brendresa and Tomgally will be the ships that will be focused on. (Not necessarily in that order)

Minho's POV:  
It's been 20 minutes since I got the news. Everything was fine this morning! What happened? He.. Newt.. Newt has leukemia. I can't begin to cope with this.. "Minho.. Baby please look at me.." Newt's voice wakes me from my thoughts, his thumb wiping against my cheek. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. "S-Sorry... I much look like such a Shank huh?" He shakes his head slightly and grinned. "Nope. More like a Klunk head.. But it's okay because your MY Klunk head." Dr. Rory looks at Newt and myself. "Now I'm going to tell you what I tell all of my.. Cancer.. Patients. This isn't a granteed death. We have cures. You're would normally end up needing..." I zoned out again. I can't believe it. After all we've been through! He didn't catch The Flare, he wasn't done in by Grivers, no. He was going to be done in by some stupid thing people had to deal with all the time before. I could feel the moisture on my cheeks this time. I knew that even with the newer technology, with the state the world is in it wouldn't matter. He'd.. I.. 

 

Newt's POV:  
Minho was in a trance again, tears soaking his checks. I walked with him back to our room and started to sing our song. It was the only we remember. All the gladers shared it with their lovers. "You are my sunshine, my Only Sunshine..." "You make me happy when skies are gray." He finished for me. I smile at him. He always made feel better. He pulled me closer to him and layer us down allowing us to cuddle. It made me smile just thinking about his amazing ability to make me feel better in any situation, no matter how dire. I felt his breathing slow and become a pattern. Soon his cute little snores filled the room. I knew he was excused, he always gets tired when he starts stressing to much. I try to sleep but I can't with the news. I will have to live with leukemia. They just don't have the ability here to give me all of the things I would need to be able to at least have a chance to be cured. I sigh and snuggle closer to Minho, inhaling his sent. Slowly I felt my eyelids get heavier and I sink into the darkness of sleep. My dreams are filled of thoughts about me and Minho with a little girl, our adopted daughter, who we decided to name Angel, because after that's what she was. Our perfect, little angel. She had tanned skin and dark brown, almost black hair like Minho while the more cheerful and less sarcastic attitude I had. She was smiling as Minho spun her around and laughed with her. I was standing in the doorway of a building. It seems even my dreams wanted to betray me, as so I was coughing blood. Angel and Minho were too busy playing to notice. Then it all went black. "...wt! Newt!! Wake up!" 

Minho's POV:  
Newt was coughing blood all over himself. I was trying my best to wake him up. He finally seemed to have heard me and shot up, smacking foreheads with me as I was on top of him. After rubbing my forehead for a bit I look to him, trying to let more of my worry show then my fear. He looked worse then that one time I wasn't nearby.. The one time I should have been there.. When that monster ruined his life as a runner.. "Baby are you okay!?" I say trying to keep calm and not doing very well. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Your sunshine won't be leaving any time so-" He stopped, seeming to have noticed that he was covered in blood. He looks at me, fear filled eyes that break my heart every time I see them. This was going to be a LONG night..


	2. Forgotten Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Newt stay up all night talking, meanwhile their friends notice something is going on. What will they do? Ask what's happening or just ignore it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. I'm not able to update as much as I would hope but I will try to as much as possible! Thank you again and enjoy.

Newt's POV:  
"B-bloody hell mate!!" I shout, scared by the red stained sheets. Minho was trying to comfort me saying sweet things and holding me close to him. My breathing takes some time to control but with the help of Minho, I calmed down and smiled at him. I admitted to him that I was to scared to go back to sleep. He promised to stay up with me and make sure I would be okay. I tried my best to refuse, to tell him he needed sleep, but he would only say "I'm used to being up this early." Eventually I gave in, and so we would sit there and talk. Mostly comparing life now to the glade, talking about anything we remembered and even had a small make-out session... Tommy knocked on the wall separating ours and his that he shares will Galls. "GO TO BED!" I chuckled and Minho flipped off the wall. 

 

Thomas' POV:  
Minho was talking to 'Newt' again... It hurt all of us to think about the fact that we lost our best friend to the Flare... But Minho never seemed to have coped.. He's always talking to nothing but thin air, claiming Newt was there talking to him. We went along with it and just figured it as a way to cope for him. Except it's been going on for far to long. He really seems to believe Newt is still here. None of us have had the heart to tell him. Everyone's looking to me to do it. Gally said he'd back me up if he tried to fight me. I can't though. He stuck up for me during almost everything I faced in the Maze. I can't betray him like that. I just.. I just wish there was a way for me to tell him without having to be there.. To tell him without having to see the heartbreak in his eyes.. It was the only thing I couldn't do. Not now. I'll give it a couple more weeks. I swear.. Gally kisses me on the head, cuddling beside me to help calm me down. After about 15 minutes I found myself in a blanket of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the short chapters. I really will work harder to make them longer. It's just that I have very little time. Please forgive me.


End file.
